


swan song

by lazulisong



Series: strokes meg has had on twitter [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Swans, i don't want to talk about it, things I will regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is not a werewolf, and Sam is a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swan song

**Author's Note:**

> between one thing and another this was a great day for strokes on twitter and also I am not repeat am not writing 4000 words of STEVE ROGERS: WERESWAN at least not until I finish up edits and shit for Blond Joke and also Marvelquin.
> 
> Thank you, person whose name I refused to remember on AO3 and your decision to make Steve Rogers a mish-mash of fox legends from Native, Japanese, and African sources. You inspired so much blinding rage that this happened. SERIOUSLY THOUGH WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THE WHITE GUY A SUPER OVER POWERED FOX SPIRIT FROM NOT HIS CULTURE? WHY? YOU COULD HAVE MADE HIM A DRAGON, FOR CHRIST’S SAKE.
> 
> anyway that’s what caused this. also, swans are mean as shit and super protective and monogamous, so basically STEVE ROGERS' BIRD FORM
> 
> unbetaed because I'm tired and it's been shitty at work all week (two new residents! double the ambient anxiety! TRIPLE THE FUN) to the extent that I staggered into Starbucks this morning and the barista gave me a free shot, which, shit, you know you look like hell. sorry guys i will try to come back and poke at it later but don't hold your breaths.

"So if you bit me," began Sam, circling around Steve. He studied him from every angle, which Steve usually hated but put up with anyway. He didn't mind it as much with Sam. Sam didn't -- didn't act like it was special. He just acted like he was insanely envious of Steve's ability to fly without a jet pack and hated him for it. That was fair.

"You'd have a damn big chunk taken out of your ass," said Steve. 

Sam looked really disappointed, like he thought the ability to turn into a large, angry bird that shed feathers everywhere and waddled on land was the best thing ever.

"Believe me," said Steve, "it stinks, okay? It seriously stinks."

"But you have _wings_ ," said Sam, gesturing at the twelve-foot span folded up on Steve's back. " _Real wings_."

Steve's wings flared nervously, almost taking out his damn bookshelf again. Sam ducked out of the way and then looked at Steve again with raw covetousness. "Do you shift all the way like the canids and felids?"

"Yes," said Steve, folding his wings again. He needed to groom them, and he was not happy about the thought of spending six hours fussily arranging every wing shaft. Bucky had -- even when Steve was too weak to even shift, even when you could somehow tell he was the ugly duckling in a flock, Bucky had always groomed him. Smoothed his hair, stroked down the crooked useless line of his spine. It was better when Bucky did it. 

_You don't have to, Bucky._

_You ever see me do something I don't want?_

"Man," said Sam. "That must be something."

Steve shrugged. "It's not as useful as you might think. Swans are kind of --"

"Well, yeah," said Sam. "But you could stay up in the air for hours, right, and a pissed off swan isn't something I want to mess with, to be honest." He squints again. "Are you sure you can't bite me and turn me? We could be a duo. A swan crime-fighting duo."

"It's _genetic_ ," said Steve, exasperated. "It's not like -- it's not like wolves, you know? We're not predators. We'll protect our own but we're -- we're not aggressive if you stay out of our territory."

Sam studied him for a long moment and Steve shifted, looking away from him. "You're also monogamous," he said thoughtfully. 

Steve bowed his head. It hurt, even now, a dull constant ache like a broken wing, that Bucky wasn't there. "My ma told me, I can only change one person."

"Yeah," said Sam, "I can see how that would work."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they get bucky back and steve turns him and they're all happy and shit and Sam is like, I'm pissed at how I'm drowning in feathers but Steve is totally crashed out with Bucky smoothing his feathers so I guess I'll just take like fifteen million photos and blackmail him for like, forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] But WERESWANS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583473) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
